


Late Nights Passion

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Passion Trilogy [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell gets a surprise from Sebastian that could change his life forever!*yaoi*smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights Passion

**Black Butler**

SebastianxGrell

**Late Nights Passion**

It was a hot summer night in London. Not an overbearing heat, just a comfortable heat accompanied by a light moon was out, lighting up the sky with its star companions. It was the clearest night sky London had seen in 3 days with all the rain they've been getting.

Everything was peaceful.

A figure dressed in red was walking calmly down a road until his eyes caught sight of a prestigious manor, the Phantomhive Manor. A sharp-toothed grin spread across his face, as he picked up his pace. Now running to the manor, knowing that a certain butler will be holding him tightly to his body, or yelling at him for being late. He frowned for a moment at this, but shrugged it off as he came closer to the gates of the manor.

He jumped over the gates; his long red hair and coat flashed over the glowing moon as he did so. He landed gracefully right in front of the wooden door that separated him from his lover. He stood there thinking of all the things he would do to his lover, and what he would do to him. He started to hug himself and wiggle around lost in a deep chain of fantasies. He quickly pulled himself together, and as quiet as possible, he slipped into the foyer of the mansion.

A butler dressed in black looked at his pocket watch wondering why his beloved hadn't shown up at their discussed time. He sadly put his head down and looked at the meal before him now cold. He was beginning to toss everything away in disappointment when he sensed something. A small smirk made its way to his face and he turned to see the one he had long awaited for.

"Grell Sutcliff," he said with the same smirk on his lips.

"Sebastian Michaelis," the redhead said batting his eyes, and staring intently at the man before him.

"You're late…Everything is cold, and I'm honestly very disappointed in you, Grell."

He put his hand to his head, pinching the bridge of this nose. Then looked at the shinigami before him, whose smile had disappeared and a frown formed. The reaper flung himself towards the demon wrapping his arm around his waist and he started to get teary-eyed.

"OH SEBASTIAN! I'm so sorry! I tried so hard to get here, but the paperwork just kept coming, and I kept falling behind since I was busy worrying about how you might be feeling since I didn't show! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he exclaimed.

He buried his face into the butler's abdomen with subtle tears streaming down his face.

Sebastian lifted Grell's face and pulled him up to his feet. Looking into his deep yellow green eyes, which had mascara running down from. Striping his face.

"Grell, don't cry. 'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. I just hoped that this night would go smoothly, but

I guess I was a fool to think so."

He wiped Grell's face and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Sebastian watched as the shinigami turned red in the face, and looked away, trying to hide behind his hair. Sebastian put an arm around the feminine man's waist, and held him close to his body, hugging him. Grell looked up at him and said:

"So, if your not made, then what are we going to do? I mean, you said the food had gotten cold, and judging by what I see I think we should attempt to at least heat it up again. It looks so nice, it'd be a shame to waste it Bassy."

Grell pulled away from Sebastian's embrace before he could say anything to him, and walked over to what would have been his hot delicious meal, which thanks to him was now ice cold. He looked at it, taking in every detail put into the dish. The precisely cut stake, fluffy mashed potatoes, asparagus, and a nice red reduction sauce over it. A beautiful shade of deep red. Grell then looked around the kitchen and found the oven in the corner. A grin came back to his feminine looking face. Grell took their plates and shoved them in the oven and set it to low. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at the shinigami.

"I do hope those plates don't crack from the heat."

"Oh Bassy don't worry it'll be fine," as he said this, he had perched him-self up on the counter and gave a cute innocent pout towards his love.

~ _Ah, Grell why do you always look so undeniably alluring!~_

With this thought came many more like it as the demon stared at the redhead on his kitchen counter. What snapped him out of it was Grell placing his now hot food in front of him with a delightful see-I-can-fix-it smile firmly planted across his face. The demon butler gave a small smirk before he laughed a little to himself. He picked up a bottle of red wine and pulled out two wine glasses. He carefully poured the blood red elixir into each glass, as elegantly as a Phantomhive butler should.

Grell watched intently as the butler did so taking in every moment. The two of them spent a good two hours in the kitchen eating, drinking, and talking about their day. It was nearing 1am when the two finished their candlelit dinner.

The reaper popped up from his chair and took away their dishes putting them in the sink. He wa preparing himself to do the dishes when he caught Sebastian sitting in his chair staring at him.

"Sebastian, when are you going to stop undressing me with your eyes and help me. You can't leave a lady to do all the cleaning especially when she is the guest!"

He said this as he began to wash their dishes. Sebastian smiled at the reaper's statement.

~" _Stop undressing me with your eyes_."~

He couldn't contain him-self any longer when his thoughts came back to his mind. The demon rose from his seat, walking silently behind the unsuspecting redhead. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, and kissed his cheek. Grell jumped at first by the touch, but soon gave into it. He turned around, ignoring the dishes, and clasped his hands around the butler's neck, staring into his intoxicating eyes. Sebastian saw the dazed look in his lover's eyes, and took this moment to make his move. He snatched Grell's lips in a heated kiss. Fueled by the built up lust and wanting of both men. Grell was enjoying every moment of the kiss even though he had to break it off, so he could fully take in everything.

He blushed a light red as the butler stared at him while licking his lips. Grell was in such a daze that he didn't even notice Sebastian kissing him again, until he felt his tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He allowed it of course, and wiggled his own tongue into his beloved. Their tongues moved in a sort of dance. Flicking and twisting, and soon battling for dominance. Grell decided to end this war by submitting to the demonic butler before him. The two of them were so into the kiss as if, if they were to part, the other would vanish. They both moaned into the kiss, Grell moaned even more as he felt Sebastian's manhood, now erect, press against him.

"Let's go to my bedroom before we get too carried away."

He said this as he pulled Grell away who whimpered in disapproval of ending the kiss. But he wide-eyed when he registered what Sebastian said. Sure enough Grell was being carried to his lover's bed!

~ _Oh Bassy I can't wait!_ ~

Grell blushed and giggled at this thought, and soon found himself deep in a chain of fantasies again. He snapped out of it when Sebastian closed the door shut, and deposited him on to the bed. Grell still blushing stared at Sebastian as he straddled him. Entwining his fingers with the shinigami's own, holding his hand, as he pressed his lips onto Grell's pushing him down into the bed.

As the two men kissed each other with equal and fierce passion, Grell couldn't help, but want to take the demon down! He wanted him inside of him so badly. He couldn't stand the sultry kisses anymore. His member was already painfully erect and Sebastian knew it!

The butler slipped a hand under the redhead's back, and lifted him up so that he would be setting on his lap with his legs around him. As Sebastian kissed Grell feverishly he started to undo his clothing. One-by-one his lover's usual attire fell and pooled onto the ground. The only thing left on him was his pants, which were as tight as they could be with him being as hard as he was. Grell was dieing to get the demon's clothing off, and said demon continued to kiss him and travel down his neck nuzzling him and leaving marks along the way. The reaper started to push off his tail coat and other clothing. Sebastian pulled back from him, so he could let him undress his body, as he twisted the shinigami's perky pink nipple. Grell moaned in pleasure.

Once Grell successfully gotten the butler's top half exposed to the moonlight pouring in from the windows. He nuzzled, nipped, and kissed his torso, claiming every part of his upper body. Sebastian pulled Grell back and stood on the floor and watched the reaper whimper at the abrupt action. Grell wanted more and so did Sebastian, but they both still had their pants on. Sebastian looked at Grell lying on the bed, as he began to unzip his pants in a teasing manner. Then in one fail swoop they were off, along with his boxers, tossing them onto the pile of clothing on the floor. He stood there breathing out a sigh, as his pulsing erection was finally freed to bask in the moonlight.

Grell couldn't help, but stare at the creature before him. Looking at every grove and curve on his body and his huge length. Sebastian took notice of this and a smile came to his face.

"It's not polite for a lady of your stature to stare."

Grell blushed like mad unaware that he was staring so intently. Sebastian got back on top of Grell and made quick work of removing his pants as well. Once they were off, Grell's painfully erected member was now exposed. Sebastian's lips formed into a smirk when he saw this, and began to kiss and lick the shinigami's body all the way down to his length.

He took the redhead in his hand and kissed the tip of his manhood. Then slowly began to engulf him, taking all of him into his mouth, while flicking his tongue along the sides of his member. Grell moaned and growled at the pleasure. He moaned at how nice it felt to have such warmth and moisture around him. He tangled his fingers in Sebastian's short black hair as he sucked.

"Ah..ah…Oooo S-S-Sebastian! Ah…S-Stop I, I…Ah…I w-want t-to…"

Sebastian didn't stop after hearing his plea until he felt his pre cum flow into his mouth.

~ _Mmmmm he taste so good._ ~

He lifted his head and licked his lips, while staring at the shinigami. Grell kissed the demon as he shifted to put him on the bottom. He showered Sebastian in kisses and bites, as he traveled down to his harden manhood.

He took all of Sebastian into his mouth while with his fingers working magic with is base and fondling him. Sebastian now wide-eyed at the pleasure rushing up his body he was speechless. No matter how many times they did this Grell always seemed to amaze him. Grell moaned as he sucked; sending vibrations through Sebastian's cock, and his body causing him to buck into the redhead's mouth as he bobbed his head between his legs.

"Oh..Ah..AH...Grell…"

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He garbed Grell, pulling him from his member and placing under his body. He took his legs and placed them on either side of his body. The demon took his fingers and wetted them thoroughly. He looked at the reaper as he inserted one finger and wiggling it around gently. Grell shivered and yelped in pain/pleasure as the second finger slipped in and started to stretching his entrance. He wiggled and squirmed under Sebastian as he adding a third reaching deep into him searching for his sweet spot.

Grell moaned more from pleasure rather than pain, as Sebastian wiggled around inside him. His fingers brushed by something that elicited a yell, close to a scream, from the shinigami. He smiled and said rather sadistically:

"Found it."

"Y-you t-tease!"

Sebastian smiled and laughed a bit to himself as he pulled out his fingers, and got aligned with Grell's now stretched entrance. He gripped his legs and placed them on his shoulders, and moved his hands down to the redheaded reaper's hips.

"Now then, you ready?"

Grell looked at his sexy, demonic, butler lover, and with all his breath said:

"A-Always, now t-take me SEBASTIAN!"

With these words he pushed him-self into Grell and saw him wince in pain, but moan in pleasure. He pulled back out just letting the head stay in, and pushed back in slowly before bucking into him. Grell arched his back and his legs fell flat on the bed.

_~OH GOD! He is so…..Ooooo..I want him, ALL of him, DAMN IT!~_

As soon as Grell thought this, as if Sebastian had read his mind, he thrusted all of himself back into the reaper. He could feel Grell's muscles retract and allowing more space for movement. He took this chance and rammed himself right into Grell's sweet spot, causing him to tear up and scream his name!

"SEBASTIAN! YES!"

He repeatedly pounded the redhead as hard as he could striking the special bundle of nerves. Grell wrapped his legs around the butler keeping him in place, while bringing him closer to his body as they made love. Grell captured Sebastian's lips in a extremely lust filled kiss that neither one wanted to break.

"AH..AH….AAHH..I-I'm going t-to…to…..AH-SEBASTIAN!"

"O-OH, AH..AH..GRELL!"

As they said each others names they both arched their backs. Sebastian giving one last thrust as they came together at the exact same time.

Utter bliss.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Grell feeling the warm sticky liquid glue their bodies together. They laid like that for a minute or two, until Sebastian finally rolled off freeing Grell to reach for something to wipe off their bodies.

As they laid there, their breathing settling to normal, their bodies clear of cum, and beginning to tire. They both turned on their sides to look at the other. Grell smiled his toothy grin as usual, and Sebastian his little smirk as they gazed into each others eyes. Grell and Sebastian moved closer together to close the gap between them. As they laid there holding each other Sebastian watched Grell as he began to fall asleep. He moved the redhead's hair from his eyes and as Grell shot his eyes open trying to fight of sleep, Sebastian said a few words that made that reaper almost die of over joy!

"Grell, I love you, I want to be with you through the rest of my existences, I…I….Will you marry me?"

That sleepy headed shinigami looked at Sebastian eyes half closed, and watched as the ring was slipped onto his finger. He couldn't believe this had happened, and yet here it was happening! He began to cry subtly and before he fell asleep on his lover's chest, he mumbled out these words:

"Of course I'll marry you, without you I don't believe I could live anymore..I love you too!"

Sebastian smiled at his, now fiancée, sleeping on his bare chest. Both naked, both tired, and both thankful for late nights passion.

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS WAS ONE MY FIRST FIC SO IF THIS SUCKS... NOW YOU KNOW XP *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
